Rooftop Confessions
by Lady of Weirdness
Summary: Quick One Shot. Yamato waits at the school rooftop for his secret admirer to arrive… and she is not who he expected.


**_Rooftop Confessions_**

This person was late by fifteen minutes. Where the hell is she—he?—this person! Yamato checked the time on his phone for the umpteenth time. He released a frustrated groan as his back crashed onto the protective fence keeping him from falling off the edge of the roof. The buoyant force of the chain rocked Yamato forwards and back before riding itself out.

He looked at the crumbled piece of paper within his grasp. He tried his best to wrinkle it out and reread the letter. He squinted trying to find all the clues as to who she—or he?—is.

_Dearest Yamato-kun,_

_I know that you would like to know who is sending you these lovey-dovey notes through your desk. Meet me at the rooftop twenty minutes after the last bell today. I will finally reveal who I am._

_(heart) Secret Admirer_

Yamato tilted his head trying to make a keen observation. The handwriting was somewhat neat—legible at least. The possibility of being a child was completely taken out. And what a relief that was…!

"_Yamato-kun…_" He repeated observing his name in hiragana. "_Kun._" He wrinkled his brow giving himself a moment to think. There must be some familiarity. Maybe she—**hopefully not he!**—is someone Yamato knows? Or at least _sorta _know him…

This became very confusing. Yamato growled feeling his mind wander with various thoughts. He folded his arms over his chest as he pushed his weight onto the fence again. The possibilities are endless… and, most importantly, this person is late.

"How irritating," Yamato mumbled, catching a glance at the time again. "If this guy—girl!—showed up on time, I could have rejected him—her!—and be on schedule." Yamato groaned, cursing the possibility of having a male admirer (sadly admitting that it happened once or twice before)… and being late for his own appointment.

_Maybe if I focus on the door, it just might open. _He reasoned. His eyes zoned to the only entrance to the rooftop. His eyes began to strain as the intensity in his eyes multiplied tenfold.

Like an extravagant fireworks explosion, the door flew open. Being off guard and doubting the theory of his own telekinesis ability, Yamato's heart almost jumped out his chest. He pushed his hand down, making the heart regain its natural beating rhythm.

And like most popular, pretty boys, Yamato wanted to scold the living hell at whoever caused him to feel embarrassed (even if he just embarrassed himself). His nose flared. His eye narrowed in with rage. His hand gripped tight enough that his knuckles turned white. He inhaled so much air that his lung capacity rivaled the big bad wolf.

Just before Yamato had a chance to speak his mind, a sweet voice chimed in. "I-Ishida-senpai?"

Suddenly, it felt like the wind was knocked out of him. His face's features softened when he saw the student. She had large, surprised, hazel doe-like eyes that blinked repeatedly. Her green-painted fingertips of one hand held a part of her wavy chestnut hair away on her face while the other held the door's metal crush bar. Her full lips were parted slightly, indicating her equal surprise.

Thank God she's pretty. Heck, thank God that it's a girl.

She gently closed the door behind her and took small steps toward Yamato. When the two were standing, face to face, Yamato spoke first. "A-ano…"

"—I'm sorry for my tardiness!" She interrupted. She bowed down that her hair slipped off her shoulders. "I know you must've been waiting for me for the longest time!" She immediately shot up and giggled nervously, rubbing one arm with her hand. "I had a hard time finding my classmate. He promised to give me back my notebook, but he thought he lost them—"

"It's alright. Honestly!" Yamato shifted his palms vertically side to side to emphasize his words. "I wasn't waiting… long." He lied through his teeth.

A moment or two passed without either party speaking. Yamato noticed that she was looking down at her white uwabaki (1), obviously trying to hide her nervousness (or how awkward the situation was).

"O-oi," Yamato called out earning her attention. "Since we're here… we should properly introduce ourselves… seeing that we probably don't know much about each other."

"How-how is that?" She asked orientating her head to the left. "I thought you already know who I am. I mean, you _should _know who I am."

Yamato's brow rose. Conceded much? "Why should I? This is the first time we've actually met." Yamato scoffed.

The brunette lowered her chin, trying to hide her obvious blush. "But you left _me_ the letter! I didn't leave _you _the letter." She snapped back.

"You told me to—wait," Yamato paused, fixing his posture and relaxing his eyes in the you've-gotta-be-kidding-me stare. "You didn't leave _me _a letter."

"No." She replied curtly with a soft glare. "You have a letter telling you to meet here, right?" Seeing Yamato's confused reaction, Mimi sealed her lips shut and smiled as if she was hiding a precious, mischievous joke.

"What is it?" Yamato asked genuinely curious about her thoughts.

"I'm Tachikawa Mimi of class 2-F. I'm not your secret admirer." She smiled to Yamato followed by a small bow. "I believe we have a mishap."

He chuckled softly, "Ishida Yamato, class 3-A. I believe we do." He finished with a sigh.

"_Yamato-kun!"_

The two turned towards the door burst open to see the senior Motomiya Jun leaning on the metal door with a hand over her heart. The vibrant senior's eyes fixated on the two. A glare soon followed. "I was late by two minutes—"

"—it was actually more than half an hour—" Yamato commented quietly.

"—and this is how you choose to respond my love?" Jun shrieked as her fury evolved into burning flames. Jun slammed the door and stomped to the blonde and grabbed his hand. "You and I need to talk—now! Alone!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Yamato dug his heels into the rooftop's tiles keeping his secret admirer from pulling him any further. "You wrote this? You sent _those letters _to me?" Yamato asked waving the now crinkly paper in his hands.

"Of course it was me! They were all me!" Jun pouted. "Who do you think left them? _Her?_" Jun's face winkled finally addressing Mimi's presence.

"You just can't—" Yamato argued with a scowl look.

"Go ahead, Motomiya-senpai." Mimi motioned her hand forward. "I have to wait here someone. Ishida-san and I will just have to see each other at another time." Mimi smiled sweetly.

Yamato's jaw hung low and Jun's face lit up. "Come on, Yamato-kun! We have important stuff to talk about." Jun said in a singy tone as she continued to pull Yamato away from the small brunette, and then exit the scene.

Mimi's smile became broadened seeing Yamato's I'll-be-back-for-you glare. She looked around the rooftop to see if there was anyone else around. Confirming that he roof was a desolate place, Mimi sat on one of the cold concrete benches. She sighed as she reached out for her confessional letter.

_Taichikawa Mimi,_

_I have given you a small pink magnolia to catch your eye.  
><em>_I wrote you a poem to make you swoon and sigh.  
><em>_I left you a plastic ring that I won in a vending machine.  
><em>_I found out that, although you wear a lot of pink, you love green.  
><em>_I realize that unless I tell you who I am, I am not being true.  
><em>_Meet me thirty minutes after the last bell on the roof so that I could confess my feelings to you._

_Yuujou (2)_

Mimi crossed her legs. With her elbow leaning on the higher knee, Mimi rested her chin on palm imagining who this person is. _Is there anyone in school who's name is Yuujou?_

"Whoever this person is, he's late ." Mimi groaned waiting for the roof door to open.

_~owari/fin~_

* * *

><p>(1) Soft Japanese slippers worn inside<p>

(2) Written as _Friendship_. Hint-hint.

_Take a gander as to who Mimi's secret admirer is? If you haven't guessed it, here's a small hint: he's the only male to appear in this one-shot. _

_Hopefully, if you reread (squint maybe?) the story, you will be able to pick up the hints. _

_So this is my not-so-long one-shot that didn't really contain much of one of my favorite pairings compared to the rest of my stories, but it will do I guess. My mind is used to the over-the-top head-over-heels lovey scenes, so this was a nice breather. (smile)_

_This, actually, was one of the rejected plots of a longer multi-chapter fic. And you know what? It felt right as a one-shot. Don't you think so?_

_I'd appreciate reviews and comments you all have. Was it obvious? Not so obvious? Let me know._

_Till next time…!_


End file.
